manhattanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexia Fast
Originally from Vancouver, Alexia Fast first took an interest in acting at the early age of seven when she wrote, directed and starred in a short film entitled "The Red Bridge". The film premiered at the Atlantic Film Festival and the Reel to Reel Festival. Alexia continued to write short stories while she spent the next couple years trying to convince her parents to help find her an agent. Instead of being home schooled, Alexia attended an academically aggressive high school, where she was able to thrive in her studies but also permitted to be absent while filming. At just age 11, Alexia booked her very first feature film role. It was the Lionsgate feature "Fido", opposite Carrie Anne Moss. "Fido" premiered at Sundance and at the Toronto Film Festival. Alexia plays a gun wielding, prissy girl next door in this zombie comedy. Alexia landed her first leading role at 13 years old in the indie feature "Past Tense". Alexia won a Leo Award for her performance of a girl who fights for justice upon unraveling a murder mystery. Soon after came the opportunity to work with Ashley Judd in the feature film "Helen" which premiered at Sundance. Alexia portrayed Ashley's daughter, who confronts the terror of her mother's severe depression while attempting to keep her family together. Her performance garnered rave reviews and a Leo Award nomination. In 2012 Alexia landed the coveted role of "Sandy" opposite Tom Cruise in the Paramount feature "Jack Reacher". The film was directed by Academy Award winner Christopher McQuarrie. Alexia plays a seductive young siren determined to cause trouble in Jack Reacher's life. Alexia also stars in a supporting role opposite Ryan Reynolds in Academy Award nominee Atom Egoyan's psychological thriller "The Captive", which is in competition at Cannes 2014. Alexia plays Reynolds daughter "Cass" who is held captive in a pedophile's basement. Alexia can be seen in the Sony horror "Grace", playing the title role (Grace) as well as the secondary character of Mary. This first person feature is told through the eyes of an oppressed teen who is tormented and plagued by her mother's past. As well as playing two characters in the film, Alexia is credited as "additional camera operator". Alexia attended the Toronto Film Festival for the premiers of her various films, including the award winning drama "Blackbird", the psychological thriller "Repeaters", and in the indie western "Hungry Hills". In the land of television, Alexia starred in the Emmy nominated mini series "Tin Man", opposite Zooey Deschanel and Richard Dreyfus. Alexia made an impact with the fan favorite recurring characters, on CW's "Supernatural", CW's "Secret Circle" and ABC's "Red Widow". Alexia also booked the lead in 2 pilots for CBC (The Cult, Left Coast) and a supporting role in the NBC pilot "Midnight Sun". Alexia is currently working on the highly anticipated Lionsgate/Skydance/WGN drama series "Manhattan", set to premier in the fall of 2014. The series is being directed by nine-time Emmy winner Thomas Schlamme. "Manhattan" is set against the backdrop of the greatest clandestine race against time in the history of science with the mission to build the world's first atomic bomb in Los Alamos, New Mexico. When Alexia is not busy acting, she can be found rock climbing, caving and riding horses. Trivia *Daughter of Cheryl-Lee Fast. *Alexia is bilingual in French and English. References IMDB Page Category:Cast and Crew